Xiaolin Drama
by WenYongFa
Summary: Me n My m8s at school made up this in drama.Its about Kimiko winning a contest and Jack being jealous and wanting revenge for it.Can Kimiko and Raimundo stop him? Plz read this to find out more.


This is a scene me n my m8s have been doing in drama

soz if your fav character isnt in it. Oh yea im sorry if some of the characters

are out of character i know Kimiko is a little bit.

At a College Party Kimiko was just made President

R: This rocks! You beat Jack in the College Precidency thingy! This Party is Brill n The

Girls are pretty hott.

K: Raimundo you are so derranged. Im going to talk to Kekio coz you are boring me

(Both of them go off and talk to other people)

R:Tommorow?

K: Hey Keiko

R: I cant make it then , what about some other time?

K: Okay going to go , see you

R: Bye guys , Kimiko wait up!

(Raimundo catches up with her)

R: Lets bust this joint

K: K lets get outta here

( As they walk towards the door they freeze and Jack has his Soliliquy)

J: Hah! They'e leaving. About time. I'm going to get them for thi , they've beaten me for the last time , now they will pay!. No one beats me and gets away with it , I'll give them a shock they'll never forget Muahhahahahahha.

(Raimundo and Kimiko unfrees and walk out the door and start to walk across the park , Jack follows at a distance)

R: Jack looked angry

K: He'll get over it... Eventually

R: He'll have too!

(Jack continues to follow and hides behind a tree)

K: Did you hear something?

R: It's probably the wind

K: Are you sure it sounded...human

R: your imagening things

(Jack steps on something and a twig cracks underfoot)

R: erm...what was that?

K: You heard it to huh?

R: There it was again its getting closer

(Raimundo and Kimiko turn around in the direction of the noises)

K: Who's there?

R: Yeah , show yourself!

K: Erm...Rai...is that what i think it is?

R: A g..gun

K: Oh my God!

R: Run for your life Kim!

(they Run)

J: Admit it was a hoax! admit you cheated! Admit you won unfairly! say it or i'll shoot!

K+R: Aaaargh!

R: Go away Jack! Leave us alone!

J: Never not until you admit it was all a scam! I'll shoot , i swear i'll shoot!

K: Run!

(They carry on running into the wooded area, They hide behind the trees and bushes. Jack folllows them , he's also hiding)

R: (whispering) Did he follow us?

K: I dunno

R: Has he gone? is he here?

K: I dunno

R: (Raises voice) How do we get outta here?

K: For goodness sake! Will you keep your voice down. He'll hear us!

J: come out come out wherever you are!

R: Oh My God!

J: Aha! I hear you! I'm coming!

K: You idiot!

R: Me the idiot! your the one who had to beat him and turn him psyco!

K: Turn him psyco! how was i surposed to know that he would become crazed about the results and start getting paranoid looking for a conspiricy!

R: I dunno

J: Im coming! i have a gun

K: He's got a gun! where the hell did he get a gun from?

R: Wuya?. but we have to get out without beng seen!

K: State the obvious

R: Us arguing is only going to make him find us you know

J: Your making this waay to easy for me. I'm going to find you , and when i find you i'm going to killl you. I'll hide the evidence. Make it look accidental.

K: NOW WHAT?

R: We keep calm

K: keep calm? KEEP CALM! He's about to kill us and you say keep calm!

J: Aha im close (creeps forward , gun raised) Fiund you!...or not

R: That was close

K: too close m we have to keep moving , distract him.

R: (Chucks a stone in the opposite direction) That'll work

K: Chucking a stone will keep him distracted?

R: Well it works in the movies

K: Oh yeh.

J: Stones! Throwing Stones at me! Found you!

K: Brilliant idea Rai. He's just found exactly where we are

R: Doh.

(Jack stands there , his gun raised)

J: Admit it or die!

R: Never! she wont fair and square!

J: Then Kimiko dies! (points gun and shoots)

R: Noooooooo! (pushes Kimiko out the way , and gets hit)

K: Raimundo!

R: Ive...been...Shot...(Faints)

J: Oh No! I didnt mean to hit you!

K: Now look what you've done. You fool , you complete and utter idiot. We need to get help now!

J: Not until you admit you cheated!

K: Oh for crying out loud!. He's dying and all you can think about is the stupid presidency thing!. i will not admit it because i did not cheat , now help me!

J: He dies , so what?

K: You cannot be serious . How do you expect me to get help for him on my own?

J: You wont have to.

K: Why

J: You'll be dead (shoots) Muhahhahaahh

And there you have it. Rai n Kim die sadly. i didnt write the script so dont blame me , personally i would of wanted Rai to live.

So far in rehearsals its hard coz as i play rai , im out of it for a bit , n i hav to kepp still. But the dying part is fun . My mate Katie

is not so confident with the Dying part , but we'll let you know how our performance turns out


End file.
